Yugioh! DE - Episode 068
Round One IV Synopsis Shy comes to watch the junior championship. Summary End of Day 1 On Court Interview The episode continues directly after Cameron's "Prison Flame" destroys Anthony's "The Agent of Judgment - Saturn" and depletes the latter's LP to win Cameron the duel. Cameron tries to remain stoic, but he can't help but crack a smile and a light fist bump. Cameron's parents cheer while Clarissa offers modest applause. She says the scariest thing about Cameron's Deck is that he did not reveal more than a few cards. No one truly knows what else is in store. Cameron and Anthony shake hands on the former's victory. Anthony admits Cameron was in control of the duel from start to finish and completely out-dueled him. Anthony, however, wishes Cameron will in the rest of the tournament. Anthony walks off, disappointed. Anthony would like to go straight to his limo but signs a few autographs before leaving. Cameron is signaled by Megan, his temperoary publicist, to walk over to the emcee for an on-court interview. Cameron makes his way to the emcee, Christopher, who congratulates Cameron on his victory with not a single Life Point lost and not a single attack made. He asks how Cameron's feeling, and Cameron smiles and says he's happy to advance to the second round. When asked about his strategy, Cameron says his strategy is always to make the best of what's in his hand, and today the theme was simply playing defense. He says Anthony's Fairy monsters had heavy firepower and he was not going to be able to break through that offense with his own. Christopher once again congratulates Cameron and hopes everyone gets to see more of what his Deck has to offer in the coming days. He lets Cameron go to wave to the crown once more before ending the live video. Aftermath Cameron meets with Megan on his exit and tells him to standby for a few pictures, sign autographs, and head to the limousine before they go to the hotel. As Cameron goes as Megan instructs, Mokuba Kaiba turns off the monitor, satisfied with the duels and the winners. Mokuba thinks on Cameron's match, noting the boy was a fine addition to the tournament but wonders about the boy's "Genex" cards. Mokuba then says Cameron was never obligated to play them. He gets back to work and signals his team for the second set of morning duels to begin by 10:30. Cameron waves to the crowd once more before boarding the limo and departing. Lucy is ecstatic that her student is advancing in the tournament, and Avalon is impressed Cameron found a way to win with a simple strategy. Privately, Avalon still wants to see the "Genex" cards. In the limo, Megan properly congratulates Cameron on his victory. When they get to the hotel, he needs to be prepped in the dressing room again then he will go a press conference room for his official post-duel interview. Cameron nods in understanding. He then checks his phone, which has a ton of text messages from Maribel, Clovis, Marlon, Kyle, Joshua, and others, all sharing disbelief and congratulations. Cameron sees a text from Shy and takes an extra long look at it. He then tucks his phone away for the rest of the ride. Genex Dragon announces his presence and tells Cameron "well done." Post-Duel Interviews Next, Cole is shown exiting his limo at the hotel and confidently waves to the crowd. Maya is shortly behind him. Cameron arrives last but just minutes after both. They cross each other in the lobby, and Cole asks if Cameron heard about his victory. Cameron says he did not think to ask, upsetting Cole a bit while Maya laughs. Cameron says he did here about Maya's win and congratulates her, further irking Cole. The trio head to the dressing room and they are told Anthony, Sophia, Warren, and another duelist, Eric, have already begun their post-duel interviews. Cameron remembers there were four duels at 8:15 this morning and the other duelist is Fern Michelson, who is set to be Cole's second round opponent. After fifteen minutes, Cameron, Cole and Maya have their post-duel interviews. During Cameron's interview, he's asked about his "Genex" cards to which Cameron would rather not reveal the full details of his Deck since the competition just started. When asked about his style of play, Cameron repeats what he said on court. He says that his style depends on his hand. Today he simply had a hand that forced him to play defense and it worked for the best. During Maya's interview, they ask her about Warren's dueling, and she admits that Warren's WATER Deck was troublesome. She believes the simplest combos can be some of the most dangerous combinations, and Warren's tactics nearly earned him victory. Cole says his style of duel is almost always offense and admits Sophia's Deck was a solid counter to his, but his "Saber Slash" certainly helped him coast to victory. Cole adds that he has to at least make it to the quarterfinals. He says he knows Cameron personally and would love to face him. Behind Cole's smile is absolute malcontent to face Cameron is a real psychic duel. After the interviews, Cameron is told by Megan he has the rest of the day to himself. Cameron then goes to see his parents who hug him on an excellent first round win. They all go to their room so Cameron can relax before a later lunch. Before Cameron leaves with them, he receives a phone call. Day 2 Morning The next day, Cameron awakens to a day off. He checks the T.V. in his suite, which features his, Cole, and Maya's morning victories in the first day of Round One. Cameron is amazed he is actually on television. As the television continues to roll, the days order of play of announced featuring Clarissa in the afternoon and Mila in the morning. Cameron hears Felix's name mentioned, remembering his loss to Maya during the Draw Ceremony as well as Ravi. Cameron notes that he will definitely support their duels, but he has plans later for the day. Cameron is later shown applauding Mila on her opening round victory in the crowd with Lucy, Maya, and Clarissa at 11:30. Cameron promises to see Clarissa a bit later for her duel at 2. Cameron Meets Shy As a tournament duelist, Cameron has a security guard on him at all times and a small escort wherever he wishes to go. Cameron goes to his limo and informs his chauffeur of the particular address, and they arrive in twenty minutes. Upon arrival Cameron gets out and calls out to Shaheen when he sees her. She is elated and hugs him. Cameron hesitates to return the hug when he feels a sudden power emanating from her that he had not felt the last time they saw each other. Genex Dragon says he can feel the Ice Barrier firmly within her when it was previously faint. Cameron lightly comments on her new power and Shy shares that she had been training on Corinthia Island, and Cameron modestly says he'd love to hear all about it. Cameron shows Shy to his tournament limousine and introduces her to his personal chauffeur and security guard. Cameron tells him wants to go the Natsumi Sushi Restaurant on 50th street, which is where he is taking Shy for lunch. In the car, Shy barrages Cameron with questions. Cameron says that Lucy recommended him for the competition. She asks why Cameron did not tell anyone, and Cameron lies to say he did not think anyone would believe him until they saw him on T.V. Cameron, in turn, asks Shy about her time on Corinthia Island until Shy silently acknowledges the driver, who would think they are crazy to discuss psychic duelists and spirits. Cameron shifts to conversation to Maya who is out enjoying her day to his understanding while Clarissa is dueling in the afternoon and hopes they can watch the duel after lunch, which Shy agrees to. Lunch Cameron and Shy arrive at a sushi restaurant, and Shy finally asks how Cameron intends to pay. Cameron says he gets a daily stipend for the tournament, and his parents gave him some money. In addition, he'll have at least 2 thousand dollars just by making it to the second round of the tournament, so he's able to splurge a little. After Cameron and Shy are granted a seat, their waiter acknowledges Cameron and congratulate him on his win. Shy notes that she failed to congratulate Cameron as well and does so. She asks him about his duel, which she saw on YouTube, already posted. She asks Cameron why is not using his Genex cards. Cameron tells Shy she only saw about 8 cards of his Deck in that Duel, but it is true that he's not using the "Genex", which again upsets the Genex Dragon. Cameron explains that he wants to win with the Deck he used before "Genex". Cameron believes "Genex" is someone he became but it is not someone he necessarily is, similar to Shy becoming "Ice Barrier" when she was previously just "Snow". Cameron says his "Genex" cards are both his and not his. Shy understands the logic but she feels perfectly happy and safe shifting her Deck to "Ice Barrier". However, she knows Cameron's Deck will be a force no matter what. Their food arrives and Cameron asks Shy about Corinthia Island. Shy says that she was only set to stay there for a week after the year ended but she ended up staying a month under Owen's mentorship. Shy admits she wasn't fully grasping the concept of connecting with her inner spirit and after learning from Owen, she's learned to communicate with the Ice Barrier on her own and she's manifested more of their spirits as cards. Shy says there are a lot of "Ice Barriers" that she has access to but she hasn't "met" even half of them yet and hopes to meet them all soon as she gets stronger. Shy says she can clearly see Duel Spirits now if she wishes and she can talk to her Spirit Partner "Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier" whenever she wants as well. Shy shares her psychic duel experience, which went by very well for her. They discuss more about the duel; Shy accepts that Cameron is not using his "Genex" cards but does ask about his strategy. Shy notes that Cameron normally takes offense through strategic use of Equip Spells and monster effects. Instead, he won through Effect Damage and powerful traps, noting that she's never seen "Blazing Mirror Force" or "Prison Flame" in his duels at school. Cameron explains that Equip Spells were his sister's strategy and his true tactics are far more defensive. Cameron says that "Genex" are aggressive but he is not. Shy can tell Cameron is trying to maintain his identity while not being consumed by his reality as being an the Envoy of Genex. Cameron adds that he has kept some Equip Spells in his Deck, but if he uses one strategy all the time, he'll be very predictable and easily beaten eventually. Clarissa's Duel As they eat, Cameron receives a vibrating alarm, alerting him that Clarissa will begin her duel in 30 minutes. Cameron signals the waiter and he pays the bill. Cameron and Shy return to the limousine for Clarissa's duel at the Statue of Liberty. Due to traffic, the pair just barely arrive before the duel officially starts. Cameron and Shy weasel their way to the front of the crowd and shout toward Clarissa to let her know they are supporting her. Maya soon sees them and is surprised to see Shy, who shares that her family lives in Manhattan and can therefore see the duels. After a few minutes, Clarissa begins her duel against Gotthold Edmund, the Arizona Junior Champion. Similar to Cole, Clarissa elects to go second so she can attack first. Gotthold reveals to use a Gamble Deck with "Second Coin Toss" and "Sasuke Samurai #4" as clear aces of his Deck. Gotthold also sets 3 additional Spell/Traps, one of them being "Solemn Wishes" and the other being "Lucky Chance" for a light Life Point recovery and draw engine tactic. Clarissa draws as her turn begins and she calculates, taking a long time to make a move. On the sidelines, Maya, Shy, and Cameron acknowledge Gotthold's incredible combinations. Maya says they haven't covered "Gamble" cards in class yet, but the basic tactics are common knowledge. She notes the other facedown is obviously "Fairy Box". Shy says that Gotthold's immediate combos are to use "Sasuke Samurai" and "Lucky Chance" to draw a card and "Solemn Wishes" to gain LP to offset "Fairy Box". In addition, her attacks now only have a 12.5% chance of connecting maximum. Only a 50% chance to overcome "Sasuke Samurai" and even if her attack completes, she has a 50% chance of not suffering the effect of "Fairy Box". In addition, when factoring in "Second Coin Toss", her chances are cut in half once more. Cameron knows Clarissa usually carries 2 "Stamping Destruction" in her Deck, and she'll need both as a single "Stamping Destruction" will only increase her chances to 25% and only if she targets "Fairy Box" or "Second Coin Toss." Maya mentions "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" as an option but it's a very risky card at the beginning of a duel. "Gotthold" still has a few cards in his hand for other combos. Clarissa may need to sacrifice a Normal Summon or a crucial Spell just to play a Level 6+ dragon on her first turn. In addition, her field would be empty afterward. The emcee tells Clarissa she has to make a move or pass, and Clarissa apologizes, needing time to think. Clarissa mulls over two points: that she wishes she could be a little more reckless and that already in the first round her opponent if forcing her to play her best monsters, admitting Gotthold is clearly very strong. Clarissa tactically Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" in Attack Position and adds "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to her GY via "Dragon Shrine". Clarissa summons her monster "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and decides to by pass Gotthold's combos with effect damage through "Inferno Fire Blast" that torches Gotthold's LP to 1600. Clarissa sets one card and admits she's lucky her effect went through. She's certain Gotthold must have a few cards that handle effect damage if the opponent chooses not to attack but then assumes "Solemn Wishes" is part of that tactic. She ends her turn. Cameron applauds Clarissa's move. It's one of her standard moves but it means that if she chooses not to gamble, Gotthold cannot win at least unless he forces her to gamble. Gotthold draws and recovers 500 LP through "Solemn Wishes". He summons "Twin-Barrel Dragon" and tries to use its effect to destroy "REDMD", but the coin toss falls in Clarissa's favor. Gotthold chooses not to use "Second Coin Toss's" effect as his chances he'll succeed are still low. He attacks "REDMD" with "Sasuke #4" and does not need "Second Coin Toss's" effect. He lands Heads the first time, and Clarissa's mighty dragon is automatically destroyed. Since Gotthold guessed correctly, "Lucky Chance" allows him to draw a card and gain 500 LP to 2600. Clarissa says it's "not enough Life Points", confusing Gotthold. Clarissa reveals her trap: "Red-Eyes Burn", which she can use if a "Red-Eyes" monster she controls is destroyed. Both players take damage equal to the monster's original ATK. Therefore, both players will take 2800 points of damage, alarming Gotthold. The spirit of "REDMD" appears to rise from the flames and consume Gotthold and Clarissa in waves of fire. Clarissa is left with 1200 Life Points while Gotthold's Life Points drop to 0. Clarissa claims the fuel in fifteen minutes and the shortest duel of the tournament so far. Aftermath Cameron and his friends applaud Clarissa and listen to her on-court interview. Afterward and after Clarissa's official post-duel interview, Lucy takes Shy and the Central Academy competitors out to dinner with their families to celebrate all of them advancing to the second round of the tournament. Shy shares that she'll certainly be around all fortnight to watch the competition and support her classmates. After some time, Maya and Cameron's phones buzz at the same time. The next day's order of play is set. There are 8 duels set, 2 early morning duels, 4 afternoon duels, and 2 evening duels. Cameron and Maya are both once again in the morning, this time at 10:00 AM instead of the very early 8:00. Cameron is set to duel at Bryant Park and Maya is dueling at Times Square. Lucy is disappointed she will not be able to see both of their duels. Clarissa says she got to enjoy Cameron's dueling but will certainly see Maya this time. Both are asked who them will be dueling and Cameron immediately seems enlightened. He remembers the draw ceremony and checks online, which reminds him that his second round opponent will be against Tyler Morrison. Featured Duel: Clarissa Meyer vs. Gotthold Edmund Turn 1: Gotthold Gotthold activates Continuous Spell: "Second Coin Toss", which allows him to flip a coin a second time if he gets the initial coin flip incorrect once per turn. Gotthold activates "Cup of Ace" and the coin flips to Tails, which would allow Clarissa to draw 2 cards. Gotthold activates "Second Coin Toss's" effect and this time flips a head so he draws 2 cards. Gotthold sets 3 cards and Normal Summons "Sasuke Samurai #4" (1200/1200). Turn 2: Clarissa During the Standby Phase, Gotthold activates Continuous Trap: "Solemn Wishes" to gain 500 LP each time he draws. He also activates Continuous Trap: "Lucky Chance". Once per chain if he calls a monster card coin flip correctly he can draw a card. Clarissa Normal Summons "Cave Dragon" (2000/100). Clarissa banishes "Cave Dragon" to Special Summon "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" (2800/2400) from her hand in Attack Position. Clarissa activates "Dragon Shrine" to mill "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" then "Red-Eyes Wyvern" from her Deck. Clarissa activates "REDMD's" effect to Special Summon "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400/2000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She sets one card and activates "Inferno Fire Blast" inflict damage equal to "Red-Eyes B. Dragon's" ATK (Gotthold 4000 > 1600). Turn 3: Gotthold Gotthold draws (Gotthold 1600 > 2100). He Normal Summons "Twin-Barrel Dragon" (1700/1000) and uses is effect to targets "REDMD" and flip a coin twice. If Gotthold lands 2 heads, then "REDMD" is destroyed. "Gotthold" lands a two tails, but does not use "Second Coin Toss's" effect. "Sasuke #4" attacks "REDMD"; by "Sasuke #4's" effect, Gotthold tosses a coin. If he lands heads, "REDMD" is automatically destroyed. If not, the battle proceeds normally. Gotthold lands a heads, meaning "REDMD" is destroyed. He draws a card via "Lucky Chance" (Gotthold 2100 > 2600). Clarissa then activates "Red-Eyes Burn" to inflict damage to both players equal to "REDMD's" ATK (Clarissa 4000 > 1200; Gotthold 2600 > 0). Clarissa wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Clarissa's Duels